poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 3: Yakima's Time Bomb
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 3: Yakima's Time Bomb is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and Kosh Naranek. It is also part three of the fan-made story arc World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth. Premise Gamma's team goes against Yakima the Taskless, who threatens to set a time bomb to destroy innocent lives at a pet talent show. Plot Part One Narrator: In our last adventure, Victoria the Vain went on a rampage to recruit innocent bystanders, including Cooler and Momo, as her unwilling henchmen. Thanks to Nose Marie and Violet's quick thinking, Victoria's plan was foiled. However, our heroes' mission to stop the Devil Dog Quartet is not over as the second World Tour Saga continues in today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (Yakima is seen sleeping near a beach then he wakes up.) Yakima: Ah... (Scratching his cheek) Now, time for some work. Even though I don't want to. (Yakima's cell phone rings and he answers it.) Yakima: Hello? Who is it? Voice: You lackadaisical, lazy loon! Where have you been?! Yakima: Boss, don't raise your voice. I was thinking of a plan. Voice: Well, you better think of an escape plan. The extravagant one and the narcissistic one have been captured. Yakima: Ha. They'll never catch me because I got a secret weapon that will make their eyes go swirly. Just wait. Voice: I don't care if it makes their eyes see polka dots! You better not fail your mission if you know what's good for you. If you do, then you will suffer my wrath. Yakima: Alright, boss. (Yakima hangs up phone) Yakima: Let me see.... (Yakima notices a lone saxophone player catching attention from a few bystanders.) Yakima: Hmm... that's It! (Yakima runs inside a music store, and comes out with a CD player.) Yakima: Enjoy your cash! (Yakima plays a CD in the CD player, which plays 60's rock dance music attracting a lot of humans, cats, kittens, dogs and puppies.) Yakima: And now, to part two of the plan.... (Yakima plays the flute spookily alongside the music, causing the dancers to dance while hypnotized.) Yakima: That's right. Dance, you fools. Dance! (Meanwhile, Gamma and his team are looking for Yakima.) Gamma: All right, Yakima, where are you? Catgut: Well, he could be anywhere. Gamma: And if I were to find him, he'll be sorry he and his friends try to take over Poundsville. Michelle: Wait. I hear some catchy music I feel like.... (Michelle dances a tango with Catgut.) Catgut: Michelle, I didn't know You can dance the tango. Gamma: Just as I thought. Yakima is using his dirty tactics. Get out your ear plugs! (Gamma and his group cover their ears with ear plugs.) Yakima: Follow me. (Yakima leads the hypnotized crowd into following him, except one puppy. The puppy rushes to Gamma and his group.) Puppy: Please help me! That dog took my big brother away! Catgut: But how are you not affected by Yakima's music? Michelle: I've a theory. (checks the puppy's ears.) Ah. She's temporarily deaf as a post. Puppy: Eh? Michelle: I said, "ARE YOU DEAF?!" (The puppy, startled by the yelling, tears up.) Michelle: (With an uncomfortable look on her face) Oh, no... Do... do you know where they went? (The puppy points to where Yakima went.) Catgut: Michelle honey? Michelle: Sorry. Puppy: You don't have to apologize. I get sensitive when somebody yells at me. Catgut: Like Iggy. Michelle: Don't cry, little buddy. We'll help you find your older brother. Puppy: You will? Gamma: Yes. Yes, we will. What's your name? Puppy: My name is Olivier. Catgut: Well, Olivier, lead the way. Olivier: Okay. Follow me, please. (Meanwhile, Yakima is still playing his flute, decides to stop.) Yakima: All right, listen up and listen good, ya mugs! I, Yakima of Acedia, give you orders to obey me! Dancers: Yes, Sir! Yakima: First off, I want you to invade the Poundsville Dog Show, and keep everyone inside. and, Hmm... get some fish and pizza. Everyone of you needs to be fed. Dancers: Understood! (The dancers leave as Yakima lies down.) Yakima: And now, time for a nap. (Thinking) Soon, Operation Songbird will begin. (Yakima yawns and goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Catgut and the others are following Olivier.) Olivier: He must be around here somewhere. Catgut: Careful. There could be some traps. Michelle: Yes, Catgut honey. Olivier: He must be in that warehouse. Gamma: Excellent work, Olivier. You're a good pup. Olivier: Thank You. (They go inside the warehouse and they see two Yakimas. One in a cage, the other dancing around as a jukebox plays.) Olivier: So, this is the guy that kidnapped my brother. Michelle: But, there are two of them. How do we know which is which? Gamma: Simple. It's the one in the cage. The one dancing near the jukebox is his clone. Catgut: How can you tell? Gamma: Remember, he's known as the Taskless Troublemaker. Michelle: Still, something's off. Red-Shirted Yakima: Once I get out, I'll end you! Just wait! Us Devil Dogs are supposed to keep to our mission. Blue-Shirted Yakima: Who cares about the mission? I just want to dance to music. More allies, more excitement! Gamma: Hmmm.... Catgut: Then the real Yakima must be.... The one with the blue shirt! (Catgut was about to leap at the blue shirt Yakima.) Catgut: Gotcha! Gamma: No! That might not be the right one. Hey, Yakimas! What is your favorite dish? Both Yakimas: Tomato soup. Gamma: With a side of... Red-Shirt Yakima: Meat! Blue-Shirt Yakima: corn pieces. Gamma: Hmmm... Catgut: What is it? I don't know... Part Two Gamma: I have a hunch that neither one of them are real. Unless... Olivier: I can track the real Yakima's smell. Gamma: Proceed with caution. Olivier: Okay. Gamma: I better go with you. One of them must be carrying something dangerous. Olivier: Okay, Mr. Gamma. Yakima's voice: Hit it. (A hypnotized dog activates the jukebox, as some catchy music plays. the blue shirted Yakima looks in shock as the red-shirted one laughs as they disappear, revealing that they were holograms.) Catgut: Holograms?! (Yakima emerges from the shadows.) Yakima: Did you really think I'd be dumb enough to be caught in the open? I'm Yakima the Taskless! (A band of Three Puppies dressed in 60s attire play music as one plays a guitar, another plays a saxophone, and another playback-up guitar.) (Catgut starts to dance, but then he plugs his ears) Yakima: Yes. Operation Songbird begins! Gamma: I should have realized....! Yakima: Tough luck for you. And now, Operation Songbird begins.... (Gamma grabs Yakima by the arm.) Gamma: If I were you, young rogue, I wouldn't do anything that I'll soon regret. Yakima: Robot, let go of me this second. If you have no qualms about the well-being of civilians just to capture me, then you'll just be okay with casualties? Why are you not affected by the music? Gamma: I'm a Cyborg, not a robot. Remember that. Plus, I have earplugs. Yakima: Robots, Cyborgs, It's the same thing. (Bites on Gamma's arm.) Gamma: Always resort to biting, eh? Now look. I don't wish to hurt you, but should you cross the line, I get violent. Your music won't affect me since I'm wearing earplugs. And furthermore, robots and cyborgs are NOT the same thing. Yakima: Then you leave me no choice. (shouts) Jukebox! full-blast volume! (a hypnotized dog, increases the volume of the jukebox to its highest, making Gamma look like he's wincing in pain.) So, how do you like that? Not even those low-quality earplugs can counter the volume. (escapes the warehouse and barricades the doors.) Gamma: Sorry, but I still have my earplugs in. Catgut! Smash that jukebox. I'll make sure Yakima doesn't get away.... but I won't hurt him. Catgut: G-g-good luck! (Gamma smashes down the doors and rushes after Yakima until they both disappear.) Michelle: Now what?! Catgut: We smash that jukebox to pieces! what else? (Catgut tries to lunge at the jukebox, and takes it down, but didn't break it.) Catgut: What in.... (sees some letter that says "fool-proof") Oh, I guess that dog brought it from the future. Simply just turn in off and... (Catgut gets zapped.) Catgut: I hate this jukebox. I really, really do! Michelle: Why not pull the plug and then toss it in the water? Catgut: Good idea! (Catgut manages to unplug the jukebox and dumps it into the harbor.) Catgut: Finally! Now all that's left is for Sensei Gamma to capture Yakima and we're in the clear. Michelle: Not quite yet. Look! (Michelle points to two hypnotized servants bringing out another jukebox and some speakers.) Catgut: Oh, come on! (The servants plug the jukebox to the speakers.) Catgut: How many jukeboxes do we have to destroy?! Olivier: I don't think destroying them will be enough. Michelle: Hopefully, Gamma will capture Yakima. (Thiking) Try to hurry, Gamma. We don't have much time. (Meanwhile, Gamma and Yakima are about to fight.) Gamma: Like I said, young pup, I don't want to fight you, but you leave me no choice! Yakima: Come and get me, Stupid Robot! Gamma: With pleasure. And for the last, stupid dog, I am a CYBORG, not a ROBOT. Get it right! Yakima: Robot, Cyborg, Same Thing! (Gamma and Yakima are about to fight when Yakima's leg starts to cramp.) Yakima: Yipe! Leg cramp! (Yakima holds his leg as He rolls over.) Gamma: Oh, come now. You got to do a better job in acting than that. Yakima: No, my leg is really cramping! Gamma: Oh, my. (See Yakima's red Leg) He's serious. Hold still while I treat your leg cramp. (Gamma rubs ointment on Yakima's leg.) Gamma: Here we go. Yakima: Thank.... thank you. (Thinking) I'm lucky that my leg's red. and Once He puts His hand off me... (In His mind, Yakima headbutts Gamma's gut.) Yeah. (Gamma notices an armband on Yakima.) Gamma: Wait a minute.... (Yakima reacts as Gamma tears off the armband.) This armband.... Could there be a connection? Yakima: Wha-- What's going on? Who are you...? Gamma: Geraldo Masterson, detective of the Poundsville Police Department and part time staff member of Holly's Puppy Pound. You can call me Gamma. Yakima: Well, Geraldo, what am I doing here? Last thing I knew... (Yakima hugs Gamma.) Gamma: It's okay. (Gamma suddenly realizes something.) Gamma: Wait a minute.... the hypnotized crowd. Do they have armbands as well.... or did your flute has something to do with it? Yakima: Armbands....? Flute....? Gamma: (Thinking) Just as I thought. He has no recollection about what's going on.... unless... (Aloud) Who did you last see before you had that armband put on you? Yakima: I think he looked like a... (Suddenly, Gamma and Yakima hear commotion.) Gamma: What was that?! Yakima: We better go find out! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma Category:Fan made episodes starring Yakima Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes